The ultimate aim of this research is to reduce high-risk alcohol consumption and alcohol-related problems experienced by college students at NDSU, including trouble with the law and/or University policy, health problems, and violence. In particular, this research is concerned with high-risk groups such as students celebrating their 21st birthdays and first year students. While both of these groups are considered high-risk at most campuses nationwide, North Dakota youth and NDSU students exceed national averages for consumption quantities and alcohol-related consequences. Specific aims : 1) Reduce alcohol consumption and alcohol-related problems among high-risk drinkers (i.e., incoming freshmen) at NDSU. 2) Evaluate and compare personalized gender-specific normative feedback with gender-nonspecific normative feedback for incoming NDSU freshmen. 3) Examine changes in perceived norms at one month as a mediator of the effect of normative feedback on drinking and problem reductions. 4) Reduce alcohol consumption and alcohol related problems among students celebrating their 21st birthday by increasing intentions to be safe. 5) Test the efficacy of 21st birthday specific personalized normative feedback in reducing alcohol consumption and alcohol-related problems among students celebrating their 21st birthday. 6) Examine changes in perceived norms at immediate follow-up as a mediator of the effect of normative feedback on drinking and problem reductions at post-birthday follow-up. The proposed research will use personalized normative feedback for first year students and those about to celebrate their 21st birthday. Results will aid NDSU administrators in making health promoting policy decisions based on empirical evidence. In addition, due to the partnership with the U01 researchers, results will be disseminated in a way that can assist campuses nationwide in addressing high risk drinking among first year students and students celebrating their 21st birthdays.